Enough Pain
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: He's a boy, I'm a girl. He's normal, I'm an agent. He looks with intense eyes, I stray away. As a girl was once told, "guys are better then girls." they never met Saukura Haruno. To be diffrent is to sign a death sentence. I've been dead since birth.
1. The arrest

Enough Pain

**AN: This is something new that i wished to ry out. Tell me what you think and enjoy!**

The crowds around us stopped to stare at us silently. Sasuke stared at me questionably. "What?" he asked again. This is the part I hate the most. He deserves what is coming to him. I step toward him and frown deeply. He was sweet at first but now he's sour. "Under the order of Fugaku Uchiha, you Sasuke Uchiha are now under arrest." I said with the law to reenforce it. The whole world came to a stand still. I pulled out my badge and showed it to them. Sasuke's face was drained of color.

"But... I..." he mumbled. "It only happened once...." he was frozen. I stared at him. "That once could have been enough to kill. Don't try to tell me that it'll never happen again because if it does, people can get hurt. And it's going to show. If I weren't here, it may happen again. I can't let another girl suffer like that. Remember," I narrowed my eyes. "A man should NEVER raise his hand to a woman unless it is out of self defense. Same with Women." I told them. I ran my eyes over all the gathered kids.

They all stared with horror filled eyes. I put my badge away and grabbed out handcuffs. I brought Sasuke's hands behind his back. Everyone moved away as I lead Sasuke out of the school and into the parking lot. Some kids followed us out and waved silently goodbye. Their all acting like a bunch of 1st graders. We're 9th graders, it's about time they start to act like it. A police car showed up. I helped Sasuke into the car and went back into the school again to sign myself out and to show the document from Fugaku that told why Sasuke will be out of class for a while.

I walked out and climbed into the passenger side of the police vehicle. Teachers and students watched our departure. Sasuke was silent as we headed toward the juvenile delinquents center. Sasuke's father and mother are there waiting there for us.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm an undercover agent working for the Uchiha Police Force to lower the rates of abuse of teens from teens. Also, to help lower unwanted pregnancies due to rape. And I just officially screwed myself over by arresting Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of the school hallway. Boy, I can't wait for school. Oh boy.

**AN: Like I said, something new. So let me know if I should continue this or let it crash and burn. I need at least 3 to keep it going. Alright, rate and review and have a good day!**


	2. New Mission

Enough Pain

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!**

We drove up. I pulled up a hood. I'm an undercover agent. The media is already here. I can just see the headline!

_Undercover operative arrests Police chiefs child under the order of the Police chief!_

Well, something like that. When I was assured that my identity is safe, I stepped out of the car. Snaps from cameras go off immediately. I turn my head down. People start to cry out questions. I didn't bother to answer. I open the door for Sasuke and help him out. He keeps his head down as well. I feel so bad for him. When Fugaku came to me with this concern I had to prepare to do this, but it still hurts. Like all the other times I've done this.

I'm a wimp. I know.

_Flashback:_

"_Yes, sir? You wanted to see me?" I asked walking into my bosses office. He had his head in his hands. He looked up and smiled at me softly. He doesn't usually smile unless he is majorly stressed._ _I want him to stop and take a breather but that'll never happen. It's sad really. He's a 49 year old man. He's built up _way _to much stress. I really think he should take a vacation. Of course like before though. That'll never happen._

"_Yes, Sakura. Come in. Close the door behind you." he ordered and closed his eyes again. I want to lighten the job for him. I close the door and stand patiently. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I need a vacation..." he muttered. I agreed silently. I watched his stressed features._

"_I need you to transfer to my son's school." he sighed. I cocked my head, not trying to hide my confusion. "Someone said that my son has been... doing bad things..." he seemed ashamed. I adapted a worried look. Fugaku loves his family. I know that. It's hard for him to show, I know that too but he really does care._

"'_bad things?'" I repeated. Fugaku nodded and proceeded to tell me about how he had reports of violent behavior from teachers and students. Because I know that he trusts me to do what is right, I took the job._

_End flashback_

Inside Fugaku and Mikoto waited. They both had disapproving frowns. Also, beside them is the eldest of the sons. I've secretly met him a few times. Like he doesn't know my name by I know him. Through his father of course. I lead Sasuke up to them. I shook hands with the three and turned to leave. I felt their eyes on my back. Mikoto was crying. Now, I am a bitch. Great. That is so just what I need.

"Officer." I heard a voice behind me. I stopped and turned to Fugaku. He was unhappy. I don't blame him. Not at all. "Here is your next..... assignment." he seemed hesitant. He handed me a small envelope. I looked up a little to see his face. I smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, boss. I'll make you proud and I'm sorry about Sasuke. I have to go now. Take care. I'll be in contact." I lowered my head and walked back to the cop car. I once again ignored the continuous questions. I kept my head down.

Jonas is my partner. He is about 34. Well, is birthday was about a month ago. He has shorter hair then Fugaku. He has an older look to him, just like the boss. He has a scar across his left cheek. He got it from a hostile during a bar fight. This was before I go here. His hair is a dirty blond and he has sea green eyes. He's a great friend. I don't know what I would do without him. I held my new mission close.

Jonas drove away. We sat in silence. He knows me so well. He knows when I don't want to talk, when I do. When I need to be talked to, and when I don't. He knows what to say that would make the most sense to me. I mean, I'm not dumb. I'm a college student, believe it or not. I'm THAT smart. I should be in 9th but I'm too smart for that. Oh yeah, way to smart for that. If I was so smart I would have arrested Sasuke in a remote area. God, I'm dumb.

Jonas stopped in front of my house. I nodded my thanks. "Later Jonas." I waved before closing the door. He smile gently and drove off. I darted into my house. I turned on the news. It was talking about the arrest. I really don't want to think too much about it. I opened up the envelope to see a small note. I looked down. My heart pained. This is what was bothering the boss.

Written in small print....

"_Watch my eldest, Itachi."_

**A/N: How was that? Please rate and review! I want 3 reviews, before I update! Thank you! Have a nice day!**


	3. Off to college

Enough Pain

**A/N: I am so sorry for the slow update!! See, I was getting really into my Final Fantasy stories and I remembered, "Oh my god! I have other stories that have not been updated in forever and a day!!" so I stopped writing the next chapter for Beaten and Broken, and wrote this one. Please do forgive me. Please enjoy!!**

I flop down on my couch. Watch Itachi, huh? Suspicious of the eldest son now? I can see where the boss comes from. The youngest brother of two would either; one, be just like his older brother, or two, be completely different to stand out in the crowd. To not be beneath his brother's shadow. I understand that, even though I don't have any siblings.

I understand that the boss is afraid it is the first thought. I remember seeing pictures of Itachi when he was really young. He always carried Sasuke around or the little boy would be following him around like a lost little puppy. Either way, with Itachi in the picture, Sasuke was not far behind. The thought alone is cute. I mean Itachi is five years older then Sasuke and they were still close. And what the boss fears, maybe too close. Too close for their own good.

Personally, I don't want to arrest Itachi for being a rapist or an abusive boyfriend. I want Fugaku and Mikoto to know that Itachi is as kind young gentleman as they had raised him to be. Sasuke, they were much more lenient with. I guess it's mean to say, but you can tell who was the spoiled child of the two. Poor Sasuke.

I sigh and climb to my feet. I'm going in with my own hair and no fucking contacts this time. It's a bitch when they slide under my eye lid. And I hated to dart to the bathroom in the middle of class so that no one would see that I had contacts in.

I walk into my bedroom. I walk over to my full body length mirror. I touch my light blue hair. Personally, I hate this color on me. I look to my blood red eyes. I hate this color as my eyes as well. I carefully pull the contacts out and put them on my nightstand. I grab the natural dye. It's used to take dye out of your hair. Trust me, I'm gonna need it. I can't go and meet up with Itachi if I still have blue hair.

I go into my bathroom which is connected to my room. I lock the door behind me and turn on the shower head. I get it to the temp that I want and stand back to quickly strip. Dropping the last article of clothing I step into the shower, laying the natural dye down on the side bar. I let the warm water wash over me. I close my eyes and moan dreamily. A good shower was all that I needed, which is a relief sense I've been a big ball of stress sense I started this mission. Now, I need to do the same mission, just a new Uchiha. The eldest brother, the pride and joy, the genius, the heir to the Uchiha Task Force, Itachi Uchiha.

God, I need a new hobby. Watching boys to see if they would sexual abuse a girl or raise his hand against her. I also keep my eyes out for ladies doing so, as well. I'm not sexist. Girls could be rapists just as much as boys.

I close my eyes, for a moment, before reopening them to grab the natural dye and scrub into my scalp.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks sense I finished my mission with Sasuke. I've locked myself in my house to make sure I get all the dye out of my hair. I'm sure I got the last of it out about 2 days ago, but just to make sure. I look at myself in the mirror, my pink hair pink, my green eyes green. Aha, the world can now rotate properly.

I've heard of High Schools having dress codes but never Colleges. Probably shows how much I know. Still, I guess it _is _a top ranking school. The best of the best, I suppose. It's no wonder that they would want to keep it's good name and high standered. It's a good thing Mr. Uchiha is friends with the Principle and could get me in. Sometimes, I feel more like his daughter then worker. I know, it sounds weird and kind of creepy, but I never got to know my parents so I guess I try to fill that void of loss any way I can. Is that creepy? I'm starting to think so.

The uniform for girls is a black skirt with white thread and doesn't go to your knees. More like to mid- thigh or lower thigh if you want to wish for the best. The shirt, for winter, is a black cottenish silk, like a mix between the two. Long sleeved with open sleeves that spread out near the wrists to cover your full palm and part of your fingers. Then a white handkerchief tie like thing around the neck. (I forgot what it was called.) The shirt is loose but is suppose to bunch up and rest on your waist. You look retarded if you straiten it out. It looks like it could be a dress. The shirt for the summer is the exact same but the sleeves are short sleeves and all white, without the neck tie. Quite an outfit, I know. The college is year round but the semesters are longer.

Right now, it is a glorious fall. so I'm in all black. Well, almost. At least the black brings out my hair.

Leaving my bangs in front of my face, I pull the top few layers of hair into a bow and tie it there, then brush some of the left over hair in front of my shoulders as well. with one last look to make sure that I look how I want, I grab my keys and bag and walk outside to my black Jeep. I know, not the girliest car in the entire world, but I love it. Jonas gave it to me last year for my birthday.

Throwing my school bag into the passenger side, I climb in. Turn on the car and drive off smoothly to my school.

Upon arriving, the school was just coming to life. People were up getting ready for class. I park my car and go to the front office, get my class schedule and the times. I have one early this morning. This is my actual college classes that I signed up for. Hey, I need my degree. Not that I don't already have a great paying job. I still never finished. It's a good thing, Itachi and I are in the same type of business. He's got like accountant and other crap that I can't do worth a damn, but we have quite a few classes with one another. The first one, happens to be this morning.

**A/N: How was that? Thank you for reading even though I can be a forgetful author!! Please rate and review!! Have a great day!**


	4. Lock down

Enough Pain

**A/N: Ok, once agian, I am so sorry for the slow update!!! Please forgive me!!! Please enjoy!**

I head to my health class. I have this class with Itachi, I know it. I pull out a copy of his day planner that the boss got me. Still, even though it's part of my job, I feel bad watching and spying on Itachi. I mean, I did it with Sasuke and felt just as bad, but something was always off about Sasuke, not like he was a bad seed but more along the lines of, he had the air of bad news about him.

Itachi, well, every time I see Itachi, he always looks so calm, so sure of himself, so... innocent. But, could he really be all that innocent? He seemed so... emotionless when we were at the police station. Like he knew this would happen, someway. Maybe Sasuke and Itachi are that close to one another. Maybe he knew all along. How sad to watch your precious little brother fall?

I know the news of Sasuke's actions hit Fugaku and Mikoto hard. I know Itachi is good. He has to, or my boss will blame himself and that is the last thing that needs to happen.

Itachi's innocent... he has to be...

* * *

"So, then the liver is here?" I point to the life sized human scultcher of a man. Itachi nods.

"Yes, now, the windpipe?"

"Here."

"Heart?"

"Over here."

"Spleen?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight here!"

Itachi chuckles lightly. "Your ready for the test." I jump up.

"Yes!" I smile at him. It's been a week sense I started going to colledge and Itachi hasn't been the least bit suspitious. That's all good news and I felt good when I reported it to the boss before I came to school this morning.

I'm pretending not to know where anything is so that I can spend more time with Itachi to continue evaluating. I only have to watch him for 3 months. If nothing suspicious happens then I can declare him safe. I'm so excited. I really wanted to declare him safe so bad. He's such a good boy and everyone loves him.

I'm lucky to have been able to get close to him considering all the people that want to crowd around him. If it weren't for my police trainig then I would probably be dead already due to hateful fan girls and cocky fan boys. Ahh, it's like high school all over again. I'm sad. Haha just kidding.

Sometimes I forget that I'm working when I'm with Itachi. He's so calm, collective, kind... he's not one to be expected to be an abusive boyfriend or a rapist. But like always.... Sasuke was the same way. He was kind and nice in the beginning, but like most know, he turned sour. Or maybe, he was always sour and it was just then showing through.

"Alright class," the teacher walks in. "take your seats everyone."

Itachi and I walk to the front row and sit next to one another as the rest of the class fills in around us, trying to fit in last minute cramming.

The teacher hushes everyone and passes out the test. An hour later when the bell rang to show class was over, the teacher calls for all our papers to be left on our desks and that they will be picked up later. We are all dismissed.

Itachi and I say our goodbyes. I walk back home. I've got like 3 hours before my next class.

I walk into my house to hear the ring of the phone. I dart to the kitchen, jumping over the couch in the process to grab the phone off the hook on the wall. I put to my ear. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Finally I hear something, although it's not what I would want to hear. Actually, it's something no one would want to hear, ever.

A scream echos through the phone when the line goes dead. My heart leaps into my chest so fast I almost threw it up. I throw my hand over my mouth to calm my racing heart. After sitting there in silence for about 5 minutes, I hang up. I hit recall but the line was disconnected. I flip open my cell and call Jonas.

"Hello, Jonas here."

"Jonas, it's Sakura, I need you to come over and bring a phone tracker with you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come over, Jonas, it's urgent, someone could be in danger. Now hurry!" He and I both hang up, me a split second after him. I can get the sound of the scream out of my head. I call up the boss and tell him about the unexpected call and Jonas being on his way. He tells me to proceed and to fill out the paper work when I'm done.

Jonas shows up like 3 minutes after I get off the phone with he boss. He has this computer like thing in his hand. He lays it down and I tell him what happened. He hooks it up to the phone and hits redial. The line is disconnected. We call a few different phone companies to send over people to help us out.

When everyone gets here we confirm that the phone line that was used belonged to the EKANS's DAEDYDOB line. It's pronounced, e-cans-dayd-dob. I know, it's weird.

We start desiphering where it came from.

"I found it!" The employee from EKANS's DAEDYDOB announces. Jonas and I run over to him.

His name is Allen Opolo. He was new, but a real genius. Short cut black hair and yellow eyes. He looks about 25-26.

"Where is it from?" I ask looking at the computer in front of him over his shoulder.

He tells me the address and I can't help but gasp. That was Sasuke's school! Jonas and I jump to our feet. Everyone piles out of my house. I run and jump into Jonas' car. I grab a gun and two sets of handcuffs. We look at each other before he turns the car on and we drive over the speed limit to Sasuke's former school, our sirens blaring.

When we get to the school, I spot a lot of the students and teachers in their classrooms looking at us. I hook the handcuffs to my tie and hold the gun down low, turning the safety off. I walk into the school and go straight to the front office.

"My name is Officer Sakura Haruno, we fear someone may have been killed in this school just recently, we need to get the school on lock down." I tell the lady at the front desk, showing her and the security guard my badge. The lady goes over the loud speaker.

"Attention staff and students, the school is now placed on lock down, teachers please lock your doors and make sure all your students are with you. Students, return to your classrooms immediately. Do not open the doors until further notice." she says, then I can hear a chorus of people talking so loud it reaches here. Then the sounds of doors being shut and locked.

Jonas is walking around the perimeter. The security guard goes to join him while I go around the school. I hold my gun behind me, ready to pull it up at a moment's notice. The sound of the students in the halls, running back to their classrooms and having the doors shut behind them. Soon the entire school falls silent.

**A/N: OK! Scary! Let me know what you think!! Have questions, don't be afraid to ask!! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


End file.
